1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working table, and more particularly to an adjustable working table assembly for a drilling machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical drilling machines comprise a working table that are stably supported in the lower portion for supporting work pieces thereon. The working tables may not be easily adjusted for supporting various kinds of work pieces.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional working tables of drilling machines.